(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar energy collectors and, more particularly, to a black liquid absorbing collector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various solar collectors have been suggested for use in conjunction with a black liquid solar energy absorber. In some prior systems the use of a black liquid absorber is mentioned in connection with the black metallic solar energy absorbing surface. PERFORMANCE ANALYSIS OF A BLACK LIQUID ABSORBING COLLECTOR, Proceedings of the 1977 Annual Meeting of the ASISES, Volume 1, Section 1-13, describes a black liquid absorber which flows between two transparent sheets of glass in a flat glass sandwichlike collector assembly.
The use of a heat metallic surface in conjunction with a black absorbing liquid has the disadvantage in that the collector is continually affected by solar energy and cannot be turned off when not in use.
The use of a black liquid absorber in rigid flat sandwichlike assembly has the disadvantage in that it does not accommodate and/or control changes due to thermal expansion of the collector or black liquid absorber or pressure changes resulting from liquid flow rate changes. Additionally, such solar collectors do not provide for maximum solar energy absorption per given unit area or provided for minimizing heat loss. While such flat collectors can be installed on an existing building with a flat roof, they are not readily adaptable to existing structures having inclined roofs and are particularly not suitable for inclined roofs which run other than in a generally east-west direction.